тu ћзямσѕa alмa
by Salsazar
Summary: Él se enamoro de ella, de su alma, su hermosa alma. Se lo iba a demostrar de una manera que a todos nunca se les iba a olvidar...


_**¡Hola, eh regresado de las tinieblas! ¡Con sed de venganza!... No mejor dicho ¡De escribir mis fics! ^^, un Momoko&Brick ¡ESPERO LES GUSTE!...**_

**Autora POV**

Tanto como las chicas, los chicos habían dejado de pelear para unir fuerzas contra el mal… Los chicos empezaron a sentirse atraídos hacia las chicas, hasta que finalmente se decidieron por confesarles sus sentimientos, los cuales fueron correspondidos. A excepción del orgulloso líder de gorra roja que se negó a hacerlo… El cual por cargo de conciencia y sentimientos decidió declarársele esa misma noche le diría su amada líder de moño rosa lo que sentía hacia ella… En una forma algo "Cliché" según él; pero qué más daba… Quería tenerla por siempre a su lado… _Amándola…_

¡Hola, alumnos y alumnos! – Dijo el Director de la Escuela Secundaria – Tengo el honor de anunciar que este es el baile de graduación – Un gran grito de emoción proveniente de los estudiantes se hizo presente – Pero antes… Un alumno quiere hacer una presentación importante – Dicho esto el Director baja del escenario. Y segundos después, uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela sube provocando –_No hace falta decir_—un grito causado por todas las chicas del instituto… Este era conocido como: _**Brick Rowdyruff**_. El chico más deseado e inteligente de su "Querida" institución, subió con el rostro algo sonrojado, tomo el micrófono e empezó a hablar…

Hola a todos, esta canción compuesta por mi… Es dedicada a alguien especial y espero que la escuche – Dicho esto empieza a cantar, con algunos músicos detrás dé el…

_**Brick: No quiero otra cara bonita**_

_**No quiero a cualquiera para abrazar,**_

_**No quiero que mi amor se desperdicie,**_

_**Te quiero a ti y a tu hermosa alma,**_

_**Yo se que tu eres..**_

_**Algo especial**_

_**Te seré siempre fiel**_

_**Quiero ser.. **_

_**Lo que siempre necesites**_

_**Luego espero que veas mi corazón,**_

_**No quiero otra cara bonita,**_

_**No quiero a cualquiera para abrazar,**_

_**No quiero que mi amor se desperdicie,**_

_**Te quiero a ti y a tu hermosa alma**_

_**Tú eres tras quien quiero ir,**_

_**Tú eres la que quiero abrazar,**_

_**No desperdiciare otro minuto,**_

_**Te quiero a ti y a tu hermosa alma..**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Tú podrías, necesitar tiempo,**_

_**Para pensar en esto**_

_**Pero yo estoy bien,**_

_**Moviéndome hacia delante**_

_**Yo calmare tu mente**_

_**Si tú me das la oportunidad**_

_**Yo nunca te hare llorar ven y demostrémoslo**_

_**No quiero otra cara bonita,**_

_**No quiero a cualquiera para abrazar,**_

_**No quiero que mi amor se desperdicie,**_

_**Te quiero a ti y a tu alma hermosa,**_

_**Tú eres tras quien quiero ir**_

_**Tú eres la que quiero abrazar**_

_**No desperdiciare otro minuto,**_

_**Te quiero a ti y a tu hermosa ¡Alma!...**_

_**Estoy loco esperando por ti **_

_**Baby tú piensas tu puedes querer,**_

_**Yo también**_

_**No hay nada que dejemos de ocultar**_

_**No quiero a otra cara bonita,**_

_**No quiero a cualquiera para abrazar,**_

_**No quiero que mi amor se desperdicie,**_

_**Tú eres tras quien quiero ir**_

_**Tú eres la que quiero abrazar**_

_**No desperdiciare otro minuto**_

_**Te quiero a ti y a tu hermosa alma**_

_**No quiero a otra cara bonita,**_

_**No quiero a cualquiera para abrazar,**_

_**No quiero que mi amor se desperdicie,**_

_**Te quiero a ti y a tu hermosa alma…**_

_**Oh..**_

_**Tu hermosa alma**_

_**Yeah…**_

_**Uh…**_

_**Yeah…**_

_**Tu hermosa alma..**_

_**Uh…**_

_**Yeah…**_

Un gran aplauso por parte de todos se hizo presente… Pero todos callaron al ver a su Director subir con otro micrófono…

Y díganos joven Brick… ¿Quién es la afortunada? – Pregunto algo curioso el Director a su estudiante…

Pues… A… Momoko Akatsutsumi – Dijo sonriendo el oji-carmesí

Y Momoko… Que había estado viendo el show con sus amigas y respectivos novios, se había impresionado y sonrojado a morir…

Señorita Momoko ¿Podría subir un momento? – Expreso sonriendo el hombre de ojos negros…

Momoko sin decir tal siquiera una palabra camino lentamente hacia el escenario… Acto seguido ser levemente empujada por el Director hacia el gran amor de su vida…

Momoko… Hace tiempo nos conocemos… Y me gustaría saber si… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Pregunto el peli-rojo a su ángel… Porque así la veía el… Como un _ángel_…

Brick… - Susurro levemente sonrojada la oji-rosa…

¿Sí? – La obligo a seguir el chico de ojos rojos

Yo… Si… Me encantaría… Ser… Tu novia – Dijo tímidamente la chica

El Director hizo unas señas a sus demás estudiantes, los cuales captaron perfectamente…

¡Beso! ¡Beso! – Gritaban a coro los estudiantes, haciendo que ambos peli-rojos se sonrojaran… Pero viéndose a los ojos, empezaron a acercar sus rostros… Hasta juntar sus labios en un tierno beso, en el que el posiciono sus manos en las caderas de esta; mientras ella colocaba las suyas en su cuello… Después de separarse y bajar dando inicio al baile… Salieron al jardín de su bella escuela…

Brick, te amo – Le dijo la chica a su amado…

Y yo amo a _Tu Hermosa Alma_ – Dicho esto un beso termina con su tormento de no poder probar los labios del otro…

_**¡Listo! Tiene más romance que drama pero bue' algo es algo ^^**_

_**¿Merece sus Reviews?**_


End file.
